My New Dawn
by Luna's Lullaby
Summary: Set ten years after "Twilight". Kaminari comes back after leaving Guren after he lost his memories. When she comes she is deathly ill, will she make it? Read and find out. There is some OCC, there's nothing else I should tell you about.


When he shall die  
Take him and cut him out in little stars  
And he will make the face of heav'n so fine  
That all the world will be in love with night  
And pay no worship to the garish sun.  
~William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_

I don't own Shounen Onmyouji, just my OC and this plot

You came back after said you would wait for me. I guess you did, ten years right? When Seimei showed me the letter I thought my world ended. I cried you know. Me the fire shinshou cried. The smallest things bothered me. The consent sound of your voice was always ringing in my head. Jeez, I'm sounding like Masahiro. He's engaged now, he's really grown up. It's amazing how fast humans grow. You're a women now. Not the little meek fourteen year old that I knew.

It's Dawn now; the bright sun looks your hair, a beautiful golden yellow. I go out to the porch and look at the sky. The sky has pinks, reds, oranges, and a glow with a gentle glow. I walk to the kitchen and found Masahiro and Akiko talking about the wedding they plan to have in a few months.

Midori walked in and sat down next to Akiko. Midori is Akiko's little sister, she moved in after you went away. Her hazel eyes were caught mine, she waved at me, I waved back. I walk into your room. The sunlight pored in, it laid on you like a third blanket, you look like death won already, but I know that you won't give in to this… to this… I don't know what you call it, but I know that you can beat it. Your golden hair is tangled upon the pillows that you lie on. Your dark skin now deathly pale. Was it only a week ago that you came back to us? It seems longer that.

_Guren sat in Masahiro's room. Thunder boomed overhead. The rain pounded at the roof making it sound like a thousand men were marching across the house. Wind was threatening the windows to break into a thousand pieces. Masahiro was cowering and sobbing into Guren's arms. The boy lost his grandfather only a day after his father passed. The fire shinshou rocked Masahiro like he was a toddler, and whispered, "it's all right I'm right here.''_

_ The boy continued to sob. Meanwhile Kouchin was with the princess cooking the dinner; the two were cooking the stew that they had for the third day in row. Akiko's brown hair was up into a neat bun, Kouchin was cooking the rabbit that Seriyuu had caught and Akiko was chopping the vegetables._

_ "Princess, please be careful with that knife'' Kouchin said. She pushed her raven black hair out of her face. Akiko just glared at the shinshou and went back at the chopping. Then Midori rushed in with rain dripping off her red hair._

_ "Midori-chan how many times do I have to tell you, no more playing in the rain.'' Akiko scolded her little sister. Midori ignored her sister and grabbed Kouchin by the wrist and dragged her by out by the pond._

_ "Midori…'' she was cut off by the sight that she saw. It was Princess Kaminari, Masahiro's step-sister. She was lying on the ground, with something clutched in her hand. It was her necklace, the one that she going to leave behind, but left in such a hurry she didn't say good bye. She left a letter to Guren, but that was it. _

_ "Let's get her inside.'' Kouchin said. She took the poor girl and carried her inside. She laid the princess on the bed that belonged to Seimei. She laid her down and went to go and get Tenitsu. Tenitsu came in and did the best that she could._

_ "I healed most of her injuries, but she has a high fever.'' Tenitsu said. She walked away to serve the family the dinner. In Masahiro's room Masahiro was still sobbing, Guren simply sat there with Masahiro sobbing into him._

_ "The girl is deathly ill.'' The voice came from the one of Masahiro's cousins, who just happened to a healer._

_ "Tenitsu healed most of her injuries, you do know that she is a shinshou you know.'' Now it was Midori talking._

_ "Yes, I do know. It's just… sometimes people need medicine, not magic to heal them.'' The cousin said with sadness in his voice._

_ "What is you name?'' Midori asked._

_ My name? What I am to you… Masahiro's cousin was cut off by Midori, "look I just want to know. Please do what ever you can; Kaminari is very important to someone that lives here. From what my sister told me he is totally in love with her, so please… just… please help all of us, and work with Tenistsu, she good at what she does.''_

_ "My name is Iyasu, if you must know.'' The healer said._

_ "Well my name is Midori'' Midori said with lopsided smile._

_ "__Iyasu, please just tell me that Kaminari will fine.'' Midori said with a pleading note in her voice._

_ Kaminari? You mean the Princess Kaminari. Iyasu said with a hint of awe in his voice._

_ "Yeah, she is the princess.'' Midori said. While Iyasu and Midori were talking Guren sat trying to soak in what he just heard. Alive, she was alive. _

_ "Masahiro guess what? Kaminari is back! Come on!'' Guren shouted excitedly. He was dragging the poor boy around the house. When he found the princess, she was in Seimei's room. Her golden hair was tangled, her eyes were closed. Guren looked at her mournfully…_

I come out from my daze and glace down at you. Why did you have to go? Do you know how long I thought you were dead? Now you look like death has won.

"Guren, you're here.'' You say. I look down in surprise. Your emerald eyes finally come open. I kneel beside you and hold your hand. I felt tears come off my face, not tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

"I love you'' I whisper. I take her hand and place it into mine. I could see your breathing becoming labored, your skin growing cold. I panicked and called for Tenitsu. Tenitsu came in and tried her best I could tell there was nothing she could do.

"Guren… I… want you to have this.'' You hold out your hand and drop your ruby necklace into my hand. I look at Tenitsu her eyes seemed to say,_ I'm sorry._ I look at her with, tears streaming down my face.

"Please don't go… please…'' I beg. You drop your hand, your eyes about to close, you say one final thing.

Guren … it's dawn, and new things come with the dawn… I want you to remember that sadness may last through night, but the dawn will bring gladness… I… love…you… never… forget- you never finished. Your eyes closed, and went to sleep forever.

This night you were buried. The stars shine bright, as if you made them to shine like your smile. The heavens can't compare with your beauty. Let the whole world know that you were mine. Let your life shine brighter than the sun. I where now your necklace, it reminds me of what you said, I will find my dawn.

And so we remained till the red of the dawn began to fall through the snow gloom. I was desolate and afraid, and full of woe and terror. But when that beautiful sun began to climb the horizon life was to me again.  
Bram Stoker


End file.
